POP staff carries out research on domestic and international aging issues, producing some of BSR/NIA's most popular publications including Subjective Well-being of Eldercare Providers: 2012-2013; An Aging Word: 2015 (and earlier editions), Older Americans With a Disability: 2008-2012, 65+ in the United States: 2010 (and earlier editions), Shades of Gray: A Cross-Country Study of Health and Well-Being of the Older Populations in SAGE Countries, 2007-2010, and 90+ in the United States: 2006-2008. POP staff has also produced an infographic on Aging-Accessible Homes. These publications have been distributed widely to researchers, government agencies, and nongovernment organizations worldwide. The continuation of research on these issues will provide support for the Population Division staff, ensuring continued research and analytical strength at the Census Bureau in aging-related issues while work is underway on specific projects.